Advances in processors, battery life, and visual displays have vastly improved the performance possibilities of laptop computers. With wireless mobility and connectivity becoming a necessity in today's business environment, many businesses and entrepreneurs have chosen to use laptop computers in lieu of desktops in the workplace. However, laptops typically have smaller keyboards than the standard keyboards utilized with desktops, and a standard mouse is generally preferred by users in the office environment over the built-in touchpad or tricks of laptop computers. In addition, prolonged use of a laptop alone can be an uncomfortable experience for the user.
A docking station allows laptop computers to become a substitute for a desktop computer without sacrificing the mobile computing functionality of the machine. For example, port replicator-type docking stations allow multiple peripherals—such as a keyboard, a printer, a mouse, and/or one or more monitors—to be connected to the laptop simultaneously by simply connecting the laptop to the docking station. Thus, the user can get access to an external full-sized keyboard, standard mouse, full-size monitor(s), a printer/scanner and a wired network connection when working in the office environment. Ergonomic positioning of the external keyboard and monitor allow the user to assume a more comfortable, neutral posture at the workstation, thus reducing the musculoskeletal stress typically associated with the prolonged use of laptop computers.
In a typical office configuration, the docking station will be located on the work surface to allow the user to easily connect the laptop to the dock. However, while this location provides the convenience of a quick and easy connection to the laptop, the docking station can take up valuable workspace, regardless of whether a vertical stand-alone docking station or a horizontal style docking station is utilized. Moreover, current generation docking stations positioned on the work surface leave the permanent cables exposed on the work surface, creating a cluttered work environment.